Nobody Knows Where You Might End Up
by Midnight in the Morning
Summary: Everything is great, Bailey is engaged, Mer and Derek happy with Zola and cheif having fun with Catherine Avery... But soon everythings going to change. Full summary inside, please give a chance. Japril, Alex/Jo, Crowen, MerDer, Bailey/Ben, Richard/Catherine/Adele More I suck at Summaries please read inside summary. Picks up after 9x06
1. Summary

Summary: after the plane crash and everybody has settled, romance will begin to bloom. Will the couples find love, will they work? Jackson and April try to figure out their relationship but may be distracted with something else pretty big that's happening between them, Owen and Cristina continue to deal with the pain they are going through, and try to figure out how they can work, Alex finds love but it might be a bit more complicated then that, and for more well… you'll have to read the story.

Suck at summaries but please read.

So basically I picking up from season 9 episode 6 so if you haven't watched don't read.

I am trying to keep things as close to what I've heard as possible so I've watched the promo and sneak peaks as well as read some spoilers so sorry if you don't know this stuff. Basically this is mostly about Japril, Crowen and Alex and somebody (I'm going to try Jo) I know some people don't like the new interns but I do and I think he and Jo would be cute. So not all of it will come right away but most will happen. I will do a few chapters here and their in diferen't people beside the three couples POV. So yeah

Pairings-

Jackson and April- they will be probably the biggest, they'll deal with April's pregnancy scare and her whole god thing, and maybe even her parents. Heheh. See we haven't heard much of her back story so I really want to dealve in deep and same with Jackman (god I love him) some will be made up but some real.

Cristina and Owen- Their another couple I love! I mean seriously I hate all the stuff that's happened between them, but then again I understand too. So their gonna be dealing with the baby and the cheating, and maybe Cristina's sex friend…

Alex and Jo- I haven't thought of much yet but its not gonna be like right away, it'll be gradual, afterall Jo isn't like all the other interns…

Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter One: Japril

**Aprils POV**

I watched as he stood to leave. I could see the pain on his face and I knew I had hurt him, I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me to it.

"H, have a good night." He quickly muttered. His cheeks were red his mouth pulled into a tight frown and his eyes… I had always loved his eyes; they were always my favourite thing about him, the way they shined when he was happy or excited… Or, or concerned. I had always been a big sucker for eyes… but his eyes tonight, although he hid it well I could see the hurt flashing through them as he brushed by me.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." I managed to gasp out before he was gone. I swear I could have seen him start to halt but before I knew it was across the room and out the doors before I could even say 'bye'.

I had never seen Jackson Avery cry, he just wasn't that type of guy. But he wasn't the opposite like Alex, who shut off so much that he usually didn't give a shit, he was kind and caring and strong. He was in short, the perfect guy.

And I went and screwed that up.

He was the only person who was nice to me, who cared for me, didn't just look at me and see the whining, wimpy Jesus freak who until recently was still a twenty eight year old virgin.

And he liked me, as a friend… even as more…

I could feel the tears burning at my eyes and I quickly looked down at the paper work that was already blurring before my eyes. Damn charts!

"Make sure you check Mr. Walker every hour or so to make sure he's holding up alright, besides that your free to do whatever." At the voice of Alex Karev I ducked my head lower, he was the last person I wanted to deal with right now.

"Please don't see me, please don't see me."

"Hey virgin mary!"

"You know you can stop calling me that! Now that everyone in the hospital knows…" I sat up quickly my head snapping upwards to meet his eyes, mine blazing.

Alex leant back in shock. "Wow. Calm down apes… I was only kiddin with you."

"Well could you stop?" Leaning against the desk I put my head in my hands, this just was not my day.

I felt him shift besides me and I knew he was obviously uncomfortable, I tried to ignore him but… man that guy breathed loud. Sitting up a bit I grabbed my pen and began to neatly look through the charts ignoring the… oh god what did he eat today? By the way he smelled you would think he'd be sitting right next to me! Shaking my head I continued with my work, taking deep breathes as I did so.

A loud crunching sound made me spin in my chair. "Alex what the hell!"

,My co-worker was sitting on one of the other chairs, back slouched, feet up on desk and chowing on a bag of potato chips.

"Whut?" I managed to comprehend through his mouth full of food.

"Do you need anything?" I growled, flinching as little bits of chips flew in my direction.

"Nah."

"Then what are you still doing here!" I exclaimed my hands flying into the air, my breathing coming out in long gasps of exasperation.

"You know your so uptight, you need to relax. Take a chill pill."

"Take a chill pill? This coming from the guy who goes on psycho rage if one little thing annoys him? I think I'm good." I waved my hand at him, this guys was so… ugh! Beginning to turn I grabbed at one the many other charts.

"You know he loves you."

I froze, my hand resting on the charts. "What."

"Jackson." He said it so carelessly as if it was a regular thing that this happened. "That's why he gets so upset when you say things like 'I don't care' and shit to him."

I withdrew my hand, swivelling my chair back and forth. "And how would you know that, huh? Did he tell you?"

"Didn't need too." I felt him stand. "Look April, Jackson isn't like me. He doesn't just sleep with random chicks just for the fun of it. When he sleeps with someone he actually does care enough about them… plus he's not as horny as me, I mean this one time-" He paused as I rolled my eyes and with a sigh he began again. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, you keep pushing him away saying how he just felt guilty when, you need to really look closer at the picture. I don't know much of Jackson's life or yours for that matter, and believe me I don't want to… but I-" He stopped again clearing his throat. "I would hate to see you guys make the same mistakes as I did…"

Well that was weird. My eyes were wide as I stared at Alex, the brutal, hurtful jerk that always teased me… was giving me romantic advice… but maybe he was right, about Jackson… about me.

"Well look at heartbreaker getting all soft." I teased, relishing as a blush began to form in his cheeks. "Naww, this is soo cute!" I cooed.

"Shut it." He snapped.

Now that's more like the real Alex.

As he got up to go I smiled. "But hey," I called watching as he turned towards me. "Thanks."

A half smirk, half smile reached his face as he shrugged. "Whatever."

With a chuckle I turned back to my work, Alex would always be Alex… But now hearing this from him… this got just a whole lot more confusing. Leaning my head down on the table I closed my eyes. But just as I did a picture of him flew into my mind, then another and another.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Jacksons POV**

My keys jangled as I slid them into the lock, throwing open the door and stepping inside.

Alex had already told me he was moving out, so I had the place to myself… and in short would have to move out. Not that I really minded… I mean this apartment was April's choice, not mine. It was always hers. But I would miss all the memories we had, had here. They were pretty good…

Walking over to the shelf next to the T.V I ran a finger over all the small little trinkets that lay their. Most of them were April's. She had insisted to make the house more 'friendly' as she had described it. So with that had dragged me along to the dollar store to big out all the little 'cute' things their.

**_"C'mon Jackson, Alex wouldn't do it and I need someone's opinion!" She begged._**

**_"April…" I sighed heavily looking down at her._**

**_"Please." Her eyes were drawn into her best baby face and she bit her lip in a cute manner. I stared down at her, shaking my head._**

**_"You know what fine, lets just go." She finally sighed beginning to walk away towards the sweets aisle, she knew we would want chocolate tonight…_**

**_Great now I was guilty, ugh, stupid cute little girl always bribing me into letting her get her way…_**

**_"Fine!" I called after her, making her stop in her tracks. "I'll help you pick out little figurines." I groaned._**

**_"Yay!" her face lit up and a grin stretched across her face as she flung herself into my arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…!" She rambled clutching tightly to me._**

**_"Okay, okay." I said, finally prying her off me. "Your cutting off my circulation."_**

**_"Come on." She giggled, grabbing my hand. "Around here theirs the cutest little pigs, who surprisingly remind me a lot of the ones on the farm called…"_**

I smiled as the memory faded,, tapping lightly at the little pink pig named Wilbur, April's favourite. That had been before the sex, before everything got so complicated.

As I moved onto the next figurine I held back a chuckle. It was a small grey statue of a man; a small thing lay on the ground below.

**_"Alex! Were baaaack!"_**

**_I rolled my eyes as April stepped in front of me, head turning to find our room mate._**

**_"Huh?" A very groggy looking Alex made his way towards bumping blindly around, as he neared closer he stumbled against the counter sending one of the glasses flying only to be caught by me just on time._**

**_"Seriously?" I muttered. April let out a giggle looking at me and then back at Alex._**

**_"Anyway we got all the stuff, just wait until you see everything!"_**

**_"Why are you so tired anyway?" I frowned._**

**_"Well…" Alex gave me a sly smile, cocking his head._**

**_"No way!"_**

**_"She left ten minutes ago!"_**

**_"Yeah, who?"_**

**_"Nurse Brittany."_**

**_Nurse Brittany was a tall blond and very dumb nurse on our floor, I'm seriously surprised she even passed Med school._**

**_"Niiice!"_**

**_"Will you two stop it?" I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and Alex and I simultaneously let out a small yelp._**

**_"Ow!" I muttered, rubbing the back of my head._**

**_"Screw you Kepner." Alex growled._**

**_April just smiled brightly back at us. I glanced up at her, leaning back a little in surprise. She looked really… pretty. Her hair was out and flowed like a red waterfall trailing down her back, her eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed from the cold. She wore a cute red beanie with a pom pom on top and was grinning eagerly at me. Shaking my head I made my way to the coach._**

**_"Alright…" I sighed._**

**_"Show me then!" Alex nodded flopping down in the big armchair._**

**_With a sqeak of excitement April bounced onto over to me and sat down. "Okay…"_**

**_Then came the longest half hour of my life as she explained each and every detail on each figurine. From the pig Wilbur all the way to…_**

**_"What is that?"_**

**_Alex's voice was laced full of disgust as he glanced at one of the figurines on the table._**

**_April followed his gaze until she laid eyes on the grey statue. "Oh that!"_**

**_"He's… naked." Alex said slowly._**

**_"Yeah so?" She shrugged._**

**_"I mean you can see al his." Alex coughed. "Parts…"_**

**_"Oh c'mon, its art!"_**

**_"I told her not to buy it." I warned, raising an eyebrow as I took a swig of beer._**

**_"Okay there is no way I will let that stay in our house." Alex said, reaching for the model._**

**_"Alex don't!" April protested as she too launched herself for the small grey man._**

**_Their hands clutched the statue at the same time and then it was on._**

**_"Alex let go!"_**

**_'Not until you get rid of it!"_**

**_"Its beautiful."_**

**_No its not!"_**

**_"It shows all the features of a man."_**

**_"That's just… gross. "_**  
**_"Give me the statue."_**

**_"Get off my hand April!"_**

**_"No!"_**

**_"Ha, I got it!"_**

**_"Alex give it back."_**

**_"Come and catch me April!"_**

**_At this point he was dancing around the table while I watched them in amusement. His tongue was sticking out as he taunted April._**

**_"Na, na, na, na, na."_**

**_"Alex!" I watched in amazement as my small little study budy leaped across the room flying over the table and crashing into Alex._**

**_Crack!_**

**_Both froze in mid fight and drew away from each other to look at the ground below them._**

**_Sitting forwards I craned my neck to see what was the matter. And then I saw it. Bursting into laughter I slammed back into the chair, my breath coming out in gasps as I shook with laughter._**

**_"Its not funny Jackson!" Came April's whiny voice._**

**_"W, well Alex got what he wanted." I guaffed as I stared at the decapitated… lower part of body thing…_**

**_At this Alex began to chuckle two until both of us were shaking and out of control, and eventually after some shoving and teasing… April joined in…_**

Turning away from the shelf I sighed. I wish I hadn't told her… how I felt. I wasn't the type of guy who was all lovey-dovey-complete-romantic-sweep-her-off-her-feet-type-of -guy. But for god sakes I have feelings! Why did she think I didn't. Resting my head in my hands I sighed.

I sure as hell wish we could go back to the time when the biggest complication was which figurines we should choose.

Life was so much easier then.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I really hope you like this. I know I've started yet another story and believe me I am really sorry! I just had to write about this! I'll try and update the other Greys one more but this is going to be my main one. And my longest. I also have a Vampire Diaries one, which I refuse to update until I get some feed back so… anyway thank you so so much for reading. I tried to keep these guys close to their characters because the one thing that annoys me to no end is when I read a great fanfic about a couple but their not even themselves… so yeah I really hope I got them right. I would love some criticism but no flames please. **

**Next chapter Is going to either be Cristina and Owen or Alex and Jo… All depends on you guys Please review **


End file.
